


Yeah, I Want You

by Kkamjong



Series: How I Met Your Father? [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: HIMYF, M/M, Sarhoş Suho, parti
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Sarhoş Junmyeon, sarhoş olmayan Kris’e dans ederek hislerini itiraf eder.*





	Yeah, I Want You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yeah, I Want You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/529553) by eexiee. 

** **

** _Yıl 2013_ **

Junmyeon ahududulu votkayı çok seviyordu. Junmyeon aynı zamanda minik ve hafifti.

Ahududulu votka Junmyeon'dan pek hoşlanmıyordu ancak Yifan etkisine bayılmıştı. Junmyeon'un yüzü parlak kırmızıydı ve yüzündeki gülümseme Yifan’ı da gülümsetiyordu.

Bir grupla gelmişlerdi; kız kardeşi Amber, onun kocası Henry, Yifan’ın arkadaşı Mi ve Amber ve Henry’nin tanıdığı birkaç kişi.

Ve şu anda Junmyeon Yifan’a deli gibi sırıtıyordu. Avare avare dolanıyordu, yürüyüşü dengesizdi ve barda Yifan’ın yanına oturdu.

“Selam.” Sevimli bir şekilde söyledi.

“Selam.” Yifan gülümsedi. Junmyeon'un harika bir yüzü vardı ve bugün giydiği dar pantolon kıvrımlarını mükemmel şekilde sarmalamıştı.

“Yifan.” Junmyeon dirseklerini bara yaslayarak başarısız bir şekilde ellerine başını yaslamaya çalıştı ama en sonunda doğru yapabilmişti. “Bana ahududulu votka alır mısın? Çok leziz.”

“Bence yeterince içtin Junmyeon.” Yifan kıkırdayarak kendi birasından bir yudum aldı. Toleransını inanılmaz derecede düşüren berbat bir üniversite gecesinden sonra Yifan sert bir içkidense birayı seçiyordu.

Ve ayrıca ayık hali sayesinde Junmyeon'un fikri bile yokken onun o gece ne kadar sevimli olduğunu hatırlayabilecekti.

“Ama Yifan,” Junmyeon çocuk gibi sızlanıyordu. “Susadım ve o çok leziz.”

“Biraz suya ne dersin?” Yifan önerdi.

“Votka istiyorum.” Junmyeon yeniden sızlandı. Gülümsemesi geri dönmüştü. “Yifan, lütfen? bbuing bbuing?” Ellerini kırmızı yüzünün yanına götürerek aptalca hareketler yapmaya başladı ama Yifan başını iki yana salladı.

“Junmyeon, ama sen—“

“Yifan, sen çok seksisin.” Junmyeon araya girdi. Yifan duraklayarak ona dönmüştü. Alkolün insanlara gerçeği söylettiğini duyardı hep.

Eğer Junmyeon dürüst davranıyorsa, Yifan’ın da azıcık doğruyu söylemesi acıtmazdı.

“Sen de seksisin.” dedi Yifan. Junmyeon'un gülümsemesi genişledi.

“Ve dudakların ahududulu votkaya benziyor. Ahududulu votka tadındalar mı? Tatmama izin ver Yifan.” Junmyeon Yifan’ın yüzüne uzanarak söyledi.

“Sarhoşsun.” Yifan, Junmyeon'un elinden kaçarak söyledi.

“Hayır, değilim.” Junmyeon sızlandı. “Ben sarhoş değilim, ben sarhoş olmam ki.”

“Sarhoşsun.” Yifan yeniden söyledi. Junmyeon dudaklarını hafifçe büzmüştü.

“Öp beni işte. Sadece bir öpücük, ne zararı var. Öp beni Yifan.” Ve Yifan çok, çok fazla baştan çıkarılmıştı. Yapmaması gerektiğini biliyordu ama kimse onlara bakmıyordu. Sadece bir öpücüktü – Junmyeon sabahında hatırlamayacaktı ve Yifan şimdi buna sahip olabilirdi.

O yüzden eğilerek dudaklarını Junmyeon'unkilere bastırdı. Junmyeon hemen dudaklarını ayırmıştı ve Yifan gülmek istedi. Junmyeon alkol kokuyordu, dili ahududulu votka tadıyordu. Junmyeon'un dili Yifan’ın ağzına girerek her yeri yalamaya ve dilini emmeye başladı. Yifan geri çekilince Junmyeon dudak bükmüştü.

“Kötü mü öpüşüyorum?” Junmyeon sordu, gözleri acınasıydı.

“Sarhoşken evet.” Yifan güldü. “Ayık olduğunda bir daha denemeliyiz.”

“Ben ayıkken benden hoşlanmazsın—şu anda sarhoşken de hoşlanmadın.” Hızla ekledi, kelimeleri yuvarlıyordu. “Ayıkken sıkıcıyım. Benden hoşlanmazsın.”

“Şaşırabilirsin.” Yifan gülümsedi ama Junmyeon onu duymamış gibiydi ve tavanı işaret ediyordu. Yifan başını kaldırdı ama Junmyeon bir anda nefesini tuttu.

“Spice Girls!” Junmyeon bağırarak yerinden kalktı ve Yifan’a döndü.

Yifan’ı şaşırtarak Junmyeon dans etmeye başladı ve dans hareketleri korkunçtu. Junmyeon Yifan’a öpücük atarken ve göz kırparken Yifan gülmeye başladı. Bedenini kıvırmaya başlamıştı, Junmyeon sarhoş olmasaydı seksi olduğunu düşünebilirdi Yifan. Yifan’ı işaret etti ve şarkı bitince sonunda durmuştu. Yifan’ın önünde dikilerek eğildi ve yeni bir öpücük bekledi.

“Bu neydi?” Yifan küçük olana eğlenerek bakarak sordu.

“Sana itirafım.” Junmyeon Yifan’ın göğsüne yaslanarak söyledi. “Sana itiraf ettim!”

“Tamam,” Yifan güldü. “Teşekkürler.”

“Hadi bir daha öpüşelim.” Junmyeon dediğinde Yifan ona hemen itaat etti, bu sefer dudaklarını Junmyeon için açmamıştı. Junmyeon umursuyor gibi durmuyordu. Yifan’a yoğun bakışlarla bakıyordu. “Bu gece seninle uyumak istiyorum.”

“Junmyeon, olmaz, sarhoşsun.” dedi Yifan.

“Hayır, değilim.” Junmyeon yine inkar ediyordu ama Yifan gülümsedi.

“O zaman seni evime götüreceğim.” Yifan deyince Junmyeon hevesle başını sallamaya başladı. Yifan gruptakilere veda ettikten sonra arkasından gelen ıslık ve göz kırpmalarla ayrıldı. Gözlerini devirdi çünkü sarhoşken Junmyeon'a bir şey yapmasının imkanı yoktu.

Yifan’ın evine taksiyle gittiler ve Junmyeon takside uyuyakalmıştı. Yifan’ın omzuna başını yaslamıştı ve Yifan ona bakıyordu. Junmyeon kesinlikle hayran olunasıydı.

“Junmyeon.” Vardıklarında seslendi. “Uyan. Geldik.”

“Taşı beni,” Junmyeon sızlandı.

“Taşıyamam.” Yifan güldü. “Haydi, içeri girdiğimizde uyuyabilirsin.” Yifan Junmyeon'u içeriye, sonra da asansöre sürükledi ve kapılar kapanınca Junmyeon kendisini Yifan’ın uzun bedenine bastırdı.

“Seni istiyorum.” Yavaşça söyledi. Yifan dudaklarına hızla bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Biliyorum.” Sessizce mırıldandı. “Ama bu gece olmaz.” Asansör ding sesiyle açıldı ve Yifan’ın katında indiler. Yifan kapıyı açarak evine girdi.

Junmyeon'a bir bardak su vererek banyoyu gösterdi ve ona bir tişört ve Junmyeon'un ince bacaklarında bol görünen ekstra büyük gelen baksır verdi.

“Benimle yat,” Yifan ona yatağını önerince Junmyeon yalvardı.

“Junmyeon, yapamam. Sarhoşsun.” dedi Yifan.

“Uykumda ölmediğime emin olmalısın. Benimle yat.” Junmyeon yeniden istedi ve Yifan, Junmyeon’un haklı olabileceğini anlamıştı.

Nasılsa Yifan’ın kıyafetleri içinde Junmyeon'un seksiliğine karşı koyamıyordu.

“Tamam, peki.” Yifan söyledi. “Ama uygunsuz hareketler yok, tamam mı?”

“Tamam.” Junmyeon kabul etti. İkisi Yifan’ın yatağına girdiler ve yatak çok küçüktü. Yifan düşmemesi için Junmyeon'u iyice kendisine çekti.

Junmyeon yüzünü Yifan’ın göğsüne sürttü.

“Yifan,” Junmyeon sessizce mırıldandı. “Evlenip on tane erkek çocuk evlat edinelim.”

“Tamam,” Yifan güldü ve birkaç saniye içinde Junmyeon uykuya dalmıştı.

Yifan sabah uyanıp Junmyeon'un tepkisini görmek için sabırsızlanıyordu.

** _The END._ **


End file.
